


Christmas Hope

by Pixiedreamer21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bethyl Holidays Fest, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedreamer21/pseuds/Pixiedreamer21
Summary: The Green family has a tradition. When the kids start to doubt the existence of Santa, him or his wife take them to the local diner their friend Carol owns and tells them about becoming a “Santa” This is Beth's first year as a Santa.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead nor is the Santa tradition mine. I saw a story in a meme and loved it.

Summary: Just a little Christmas Bethyl fluff based off a screen shot I saw on the internet.

Hope you enjoy!

XoXoXo

Hershel Green knew it was a cliche but this was his favorite time of year. The lights over his old family home, the warmth from the fireplace, the sweet smell of homemade snickerdoodle cookies his wife makes every year, the sound of wonderful Christmas music playing over the old record player he’s had for years, even Sunday mass is different; better in a way. This time of year is always magical.

He looks around his living room and sees the tall evergreen tree filled with colored lights and ornaments from throughout the years. His eyes land on a golden angel ornament with a banner that says HOPE and smiles as he remembers.

You see, the Green family has a tradition. When the kids start to doubt the existence of Santa, him or his wife take them to the local diner their friend Carol owns and tells them about becoming a “Santa”.

They tell their kids that when the time is right they are to choose someone each year who needs a Santa in their life and try to find out something that they may need, give it to them, but most importantly, never tell that person who gave it to them. Annette and him wanted to show their children that the smallest things can bring light into people’s lives even anonymously while also teaching them to give without thanks or reward from that person.

His children went above and beyond throughout the years. Shawn’s first year he bought slippers for a rather mean spirited neighbor. Maggie bought a new winter coat her friend’s single mother wasn’t able to buy herself because she only had enough money for her kids. And Beth…

Beth’s first Christmas as a Santa was truly something extraordinary…

(Fifteen years earlier)

It was the first week of December and he knew it was time to give his youngest daughter the Santa talk.It’s always a bittersweet day when you realize your baby is growing up. His little doodlebug was only seven years old but he could no longer ignore the doubtful looks she gives whenever someone talks to her about Santa Clause. The way her forehead scrunches up when she thinks no one is looking, as if she wants to ask something important but she doesn’t know how yet.

Hershel has been dreading this day, as it was the last time he would be giving this talk; however, he was always curious on who Beth would choose her first Christmas as a Santa. She always had such a big heart that he knew whoever she chose, she would give her all to make sure that person had the best holiday she could give.

He sees her in her room, talking quietly with one of her dolls when he knocks on the door. She whips her head to face him that her pigtails move light lightning.

“Hi daddy.” She smiles at him and his heart leaps in his chest. She looks so much like her mother.

“Hey baby girl. Come on. I want to take you somewhere.” He says softly and she scrunches her forehead again but says nothing as she puts her doll down and follows him.

They reach the diner in fifteen minutes, the car ride silent except the lull of Nat King Cole Christmas music. Carol seats them in a booth in the back, making sure not to have them close to any young children so they could not overhear. She knows this drill well and was expecting Beth’s to be soon.

Beth looks at him with her big blue eyes and bites her lip.

“Am I in trouble?” She asks in a small voice.

He shakes his head.

“No doodlebug. Actually just the opposite. You’re growing up fast you know.” He smiles when she shakes her head.

“You have and because you’re growing up so quick, it’s time to tell you something very important.” He sees her lean in closer, always eager to hear things.

“Now you’re mother and I have noticed you have been a little doubtful when we have spoken about Santa this year. Don’t be worried, it’s not a bad thing, in fact, it’s a wonderful thing. When a child is old enough, and when their heart is good, it is time for them to become Santa.”

“What does that mean? You mean Santa isn’t real?” She already knows that answer but she needs to the confirmation to her inquiries, he knew.

“Santa is not one person, no. Santa is more of a beacon. A way to reward children when they have good hearts and love others without motive. Parents are Santas to their children, but when children are old enough, it is their turn to be Santas to others who may need a little kindness, a little magic in their lives until the time comes for them to have children of their own.”

He is happy there is no sadness or anger in her eyes. When he told this same thing to Shawn he was upset because he thought he was no longer going to get gifts under the tree, and Maggie was upset because she thought he and her mother lied to her all these years. Completely understandable reactions but still hurt him when he had to explain himself a little more. He can see Beth doesn’t need any other explanations. Things are very simple to her. 

He takes a deep breath before taking his daughter’s hands in his and smiling.

“So this year, I want you to think of someone that you can help and be that person’s Santa. Help them get a little magic and love without telling them it was you who did it.”

He sees Beth thinking very hard about something, probably just who she wants to help. That was how his youngest is. She is constantly helping others and being the best person she can be. After a couple minutes she looks up and him nods to herself.

“What if children didn’t get this talk from their parents? Would that mean they wouldn’t know how to be Santas to their kids one day? ” She asks her daddy seriously and he can’t help but be surprised.

“Well...no I guess not. Or maybe their heart was not in the right place. There could be a lot of reasons why parents don’t become Santas to their own children. Why?” He couldn’t help but ask. He doesn’t remember any of his daughter’s classmates who weren’t excited about this time of year. He knew now a days, some parents didn’t even start Santa with their children, choosing to just give gifts from themselves. He understands the story of Santa isn’t for everyone.

“Can I help two people? Brothers?” She asks him and again he looks surprised and tries to think of who she could be talking about.

“Of course angel, but who?”

She smiles and shakes her head.

“I’ll let you know when I need help but I have the perfect idea! Now can I get some pancakes before we go?” She says and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course.”

From the moment they returned home, Beth ran upstairs to her room and started planning. She opened up her piggy bank that held all of her birthday money as well as tooth fairy money and got to work. The next two weeks she did nothing in her free time except plan and get things ready. They would see her concentrating as she knitted, something she was taught to do very early in life, she looked in the paper for garage sales, Shawn helped her make dozens of paper snowflakes with glitter and other ornaments. Maggie and Annette were baking extra cookies and fudge and packing them up, and soon enough it was the day before Christmas Eve that she comes to him and asks him for help.

“Can you and Shawn help me carry everything I need to be a Santa?” She asks him so seriously with her eyes wide, afraid he will say no.  
“Of course baby girl.” He tells her and looks wide eyed at the three large boxes in her room labeled “TOP SECRET”

He hears his eldest come into the room and mutter an almost swear.

“Beth this is all we are taking?” Shawn asks in disbelief and she smiles and nods.

“I wanted it to be more but I ran out of money and craft glue.” She says seriously before taking one of the boxes.

“Where are we going” Hershel asks.

“To the woods.” Beth replies and Shawn lets out a sigh.

“Oh, now I know who you chose.” He says and gives a little smile to his sister. However, Hershel is still confused as the three of them make their way past the barn.

“Who is it?” He asks his kids.

“Now, don’t get mad dad, but sometimes me and Bethy take walks in the woods when you and mom are yelling at Maggie for sneaking out or doing something bad.” Shawn starts to say and before Hershel could reprimand them for going out without letting anyone know, Beth interrupts. 

“It was a couple years ago, on Christmas day. Maggie was being a meany to Mama for something she got her for Christmas. We walked out here and found a couple brothers. They looked cold and they said to each other that it was their spot for the holidays to get away from their daddy.They didn’t see us so we just turned and left them alone.” Beth finished and Shawn shakes his head sadly at the memory.

“She’s doing this for the Dixon brothers.” Shawn mutters to their dad and Beth smiles.

“Yeah, what are their names again?” Beth askes and Hershel couldn’t help but think if anyone would think of doing something kind for the Dixon boys, it would be his Bethy.

Everyone knew the story of Merle and Daryl Dixon. Their Mama was drunk and lit their house on fire, leaving her two young sons with William Dixon. He was a mean and nasty man who was not a good father to his boys. Merle was just released from juvenile hall a couple months ago at the age of sixteen and Daryl, the usually silent boy now thirteen, was held back from the eight grade so he was in Shawn’s class at school. They were often seen with bruises on them or wandering around alone trying to hunt their own food, or doing odd end jobs for some cash.

“Merle and Daryl. Bethy what were you thinking? They aren’t the type of boys to be thankful for your kindness.” Shawn tells her and they both see the fire that reaches her eyes as her face goes hard with anger.

“Shame on you Shawn. Everybody deserves to have some magic for Christmas. Daddy said that sometimes parents don’t tell their kids about becoming Santas because their heart might not be in the right place. They deserve to have a Christmas and I am going to give it to them.” She talks too old for her age. With too much passion and wisdom that it makes her father beam with pride.

“Alright then, let’s get this set up.” He says winking at his daughter and she beams.

The spot that the Dixon boys have their holidays at has a small tree that Beth has her brother string up battery powered lights to as well as the paper snowflakes. Beth takes out four gift boxes wrapped in brown paper and string, decorated with some cinnamon sticks and puts them on a fallen log that was next to the tree. He could tell his wife helped her wrap them because the paper was cut steadily and the gifts looked perfect. She takes out a red pen and writes Merle’s name on one box, Daryl’s on another, and both on the other two.

“What did you get them?” He asked.

“Mama, Maggie, and I made lots of cookies and fudge, then I bought some Christmas candy at the gas station. I knitted some fingerless gloves for them, got some long sleeved shirts for the older boy, and lastly a wood carving kit for the younger boy.” She says smiling happily as she took out the final item from her boxes. A small angel silver angel ornament that read the word HOPE. 

“Everyone deserves some Christmas Hope.” She whispers as she puts it on the tree.

When it was all finished, they looked at the small spot in amazement. It looked like Christmas.

“Wow Beth, all I got my person this year was a sewing kit.” Shawn complimented her and she smiles with pride.

“I just hope they like it.” She folded her hands in front of her as if she was praying for it to be true.

Hershel wraps his arm around his daughter and hugged her tightly.

“I think it’s something they are always going to remember.” He whispers and kisses her at her head.

They didn’t go there Christmas day to see if the boys arrived, however, Beth and Shawn went the following day and saw that everything was gone. The only thing behind was a lone candy wrapper that Beth picks up and puts in her pocket to throw away at home. They don’t bring it up again, except for Shawn to mention he saw Daryl wearing her gloves at school when they all went back. Beth lit up as brightly as the sun, but said nothing about it.

He could see how happy it made her, that she gave some Christmas Hope.

(End of Flashback)

Beth brought homemade cookies and treats every year after that. Up until the elder Dixon, Merle, went into the military and Daryl stopped going to that spot. He will never forget the year Beth was eleven and she came home with the box of unopened Christmas treats that went to waste.

“I just pray they don’t lose hope.” She would say if anyone ever asked her why she still bothered with those boys.

He smiled as the memories flowed through him. This year was going to be a wonderful Christmas. Shawn was home as he always was, choosing to help with the farm and take over one day. Maggie was here with Glenn, her fiance, for the first year. And Beth was bringing someone too, although she wouldn't say who, other than he was someone special to her.

Just as he was helping Annette with the finishing touches on dinner, he hears the front door open.

“I cannot BELIEVE you were bringing him and didn’t tell us!” He hears Maggie exclaim and then laugh when Glenn makes some sort of comment he can’t hear.

Him and his wife look at each other in confusion as they make their way towards the noise.

“Maggie! Welcome home.” Annette says happily as she hugs her daughter tightly then lets her go to go and kiss Glenn on both cheeks.

“Hi Mama. Did you know about this?” Maggie laughs and turns to look at her younger sister who was still on the porch sheepishly.

“No, what?” She asks and looks at her daughter too.

Because standing next to his twenty two year old baby girl, is Daryl Dixon looking like he was ready to run at any minute.

They both smile. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised. They officially met last year when Beth started helping Rick Grimes with his daughter Judith. Rick and Daryl have been friends for years. 

“Hello Daryl. Welcome. Please, come on in.” Annette says softly and gently moves Maggie out of the way so the other couple could enter.

“Thanks for having me.” He mutters as he steps inside the house, Beth close behind. Hershel couldn’t help but notice that she is holding his hand when they walk in, but let go so she could hug her parents.

“Tell Maggie to be nice please.” Beth begs him and he can’t help but laugh and shake his head. They all know that nothing would stop Maggie if she couldn’t help it.

After all the greetings, Beth excuses herself to get her and Daryl something to drink and Daryl makes his way over to the tree. Hershel watches as he looks at all the lights and ornaments, as if seeing them for the first time. When Daryl spots the angel ornament, he can see the young man freeze as he reaches to touch it; recognition filling his eyes. His eyes almost glisten as he runs his thumb over the word HOPE before he gives a slight smile, nodding to himself.

Hershel makes his way over to him and stands close, but not too close to him.

“That’s always been her favorite.” He says as they both stare at the simple, yet beautiful angel.

Daryl says nothing at first, for he could tell that his mind was processing this whole thing. Questions he’s asked himself for years finally being answered. He looks so lost yet so happy in this moment that Hershel wishes Bethy was here to see it instead of him.

“Mine too.” He finally replies so low he almost didn't hear.

Yes, it was going to be a magical Christmas indeed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a two parter on Daryl calling beth out but I don't know. I haven't written in so long I'm super rusty so sorry if this sucks,


End file.
